Will You To It
by yeh abt that
Summary: Max's thoughts while he is waiting with Booth while Bones and Parker go get some food


I have known for a really long time that you love her

I have known for a really long time that you love her. You just jumped in front of a bullet for her. You proved to me that he loved her WAY before Psycho Pam, that bitch, tried to shoot my daughter, because she saw what I saw years ago.

You have proved that you love her time and time again.

Just that look on your face when you had to admit that she had time to kill Kirby, it was almost as if you would have rather said that you did it than let anyone think that it was her. I think you would have too.

You brought her a tree for Christmas, come on! Amy has only met you a couple times and she could see. I looked out of the window, and you only had eyes for her. Your son even loves my daughter, you Booth boys both call her Bones, Parker with a little more respect than you do. But for someone to bring a tree to a prison and set it up in the freezing cold, what would you think was going on?

I only heard about the second Brainy Smurf that my little girl got from a boy, but what you told her about Smureffte compared to Brainy. I almost had tears in my eyes. Hell, if that were the only thing that I have ever heard I would know.

I really like Angela. She has come to talk to me about my daughter a few times. To be more specific she wanted to talk about you and my daughter, Tempe had told her a little about the tree, but Angela wanted to know the true story. When she came she brought pictures for me. Pictures from Halloween. I laughed for about ten minutes! you as Clark Kent and Tempe as Wonder Woman, talk about made for each other, you two did not plan it, but even matched for Halloween. Angela told me about the case, and why in the last few pictures it looked like you guys had been on a very, very bad date. Snakes. Tempe can deal with one or two, but when we walked into the reptile house at the zoo she would want to be carried. I guess that still holds true. Angela told me that she jumped on your back. Still the same ol' Tempe.

She had another stack of pictures for me. From her almost wedding. Angela told me that as you were walking down the aisle that was when you told her about arresting me. The photographer that she hired to for her wedding was amazing, her words not mine, this guy took pictures of the hug that you shared, and the way you were looking at each other after Angela and her bug guy ran out. I owe Angela a lot for the things that she told me. She is one of the main reasons that I know that you love each other. She has a lot of photo proof.

I also have friends everywhere. And I mean everywhere. I have a friend who works at the Diner, one who works at Sid's, Sid himself, of course he doesn't know that I am the Bones Ladies father, or that I am a murder, I also happen to have a friend who works at the Jeffersonian, to be exact she works in the video surveillance office. She of course knows who I am and what I have done. I get most of my information from her in fact. She gets image as well as sound and she can make me copies so that I can know what is going on in my daughters' life. And let me tell you something, I never liked that Sully guy, there was just something off about him. Turns out I was right too, he should have known better, trying to take Temperance away. I liked the idea, I just wanted a different agent to be the captain, if you follow what I am saying. I actually think he helped the cause with his little "if you can't stop thinking about someone, it is more than a fling" thing. I can tell that got her thinking.

And that Howard Epps character? If I had been able to a.) Know about it in time and not just after the fact and b.) Actually been able to get to DC to kill the little punk myself I would have, believe you, me. He was one sick S.O.B. I was so mad when I was watching the surveillance videos of those couple of days. That stupid line that you drew! How dense do you have to be Booth?

When I actually got to meet you I was so dammed relieved. It is one thing to see and hear from a distance, but to actually get to see the way you interact is amazing. I saw how much you cared for her. I was also really happy that you and Cam broke it off, for the most part. I have no huge problems, any more, with the woman, but everyone could see that something wasn't right between you.

I just want to let everyone know that I hated having to leave my baby girl again. It tore me apart the first time, and the second was no easier. At least this time I could tell someone to look out for her and know without a doubt that you would. I understood that Russ was to young to do it for her when she was 15, but now, now she had someone who was not going to leave her, and who would do anything for her, you.

Do you want to know why they never found out who the grave digger was? Because I killed her. She bragged to the wrong person who told me. But had you not been there I would have been avenging my daughter instead of killing her just because she tried to kill my kid. I saw you pull my Tempe out of that hole in the ground. I think that was when I knew for sure that you loved her. I thought it before, most defiantly, but when I saw that you would not give up and that you kept pushing, I knew.

I know you are not going to believe this but I saw you when you two were in Vegas. I was there. At the underground fight clubs. I saw that girl Billie fight, I saw you get knocked out, and then I saw you fight that HUGE guy, I almost jumped in to help when "Roxie" did.

I want you to know that I really was just there by chance; I was not following you around. I promise.

I know that my daughter is like me in many ways, but I saw how messed up she was after she killed Epps a compliance. She had to kill him to save her partner, you, but she felt so bad about it. Had I been in that situation I would have no felt anything, that is for damn sure. Maybe a little pride, actually. Then I saw my daughter sitting alone and drinking, and you went up the stairs. That is when you gave her Jasper. I have seen that little pig everywhere my daughter goes. I know for a fact that she had it while she was at my trial. I have seen it in her apartment; it sits on her nightstand when she isn't carrying it around. I can bet you just about anything that she has it right now Booth.

I think this is why I didn't like Cam all that much, the way she treated my daughter during the case where the kid was hit in the head with the pipe and then pushed out of a window. She did come around but still, I just wanted to slap that little bitch in the face for a little while.

Then, I will never forget what happen, how she reacted when she saw my wife on the… box…projector thingy. You, Booth, knew right away, and you were there for her every step of the way. HA HA I loved the way you threatened McVicker! "If you attack her I will drill you through the forehead… I'll decide what is and isn't an attack, like say a hiccup." I got that tidbit from Dows after he killed McVicker.

I know some of what you did as a sniper Booth, again with the friends in high places thing, and wow is all I have to say. You have done what you had to do, but then again those people deserved it, and in all reality I have done way worse. You are a good man. That list, the cosmic balance sheet, it is getting more and more even every day. My daughter knows that you are a good man, and that you show remorse for what has happened.

Angela also told me about when you went down to New Orleans to help her beat a murder rap. Well when you went down there it was just the fact that she called him to tell you that she was hurt. Then you tampered with evidence, grabbed Christine's earring, and held a gun on the detective who arrested her. You called in the prosecutor who prosecuted me, come on Booth, open your eyes, she needs you.

Angela's boyfriend was missing and you went to the desert just because Tempe asked you to. All the way out to the desert. I know that was really small, but still, all she had to do was ask you. Booth, you has to run to make the connection, and you hate flying alone.

You broke out of the hospital to save her from the rouge agent after her fridge blew you up because you were staying at her house because there was someone who was trying to kill her. You have to admit that makes you smile!! Even when you were first partners you cared about her. I remember when one of my gang connections told me about when you put the gun in Ortizes's mouth and told him that you would kill him if anything happened to her. I think that was when I realized that you weren't so bad.

I knew you had a kid, but I couldn't exactly tell Tempe about it. I was really surprised that you didn't tell her, I know that she says she doesn't want kids, I think that is my fault, she didn't want to abandon them like we did, she never would though, if she was in our position she would have taken the kids with her. I hate having her think that she would make a horrible mother, and that children do like her. Once you wake up I am leaving it up to you to make her see that she would be a wonderful mother. Remember Parker at Christmas? Because I do and he was so happy to see her, I don't think that you let them see each other enough.

Michael Stires. I would very much like to run into him in a dark alley. I think that you took care of him though. He was really afraid of you, I was glad too, talk about a jerk. Calling her cold and unfeeling, I can make him cold and unfeeling! Booth you need to know that I never meant to do that to her. Make her draw into her shell, and you Seeley have got her to stick her head out of it slowly, then the rest of her followed shortly after, but she is still not all the way there. I need you to take care of her still, I am here now, but I still need you to take care of her. So that means you need to wake up Booth, come on!

Do you need reassurance that she loves you too or something? I know that she is that blind but I didn't think that you were. I was there when you were kidnapped, and she was lost without you Booth, I know my daughter and I can see it in her eyes, so can Russ and Amy. Everyone can see, but you two apparently.

So come on and wake up before Tempe gets back with Parker, that little boy is waiting for his hero to open his eyes, so come on Booth. Those two people need you the most in the world…


End file.
